


Getting Caught

by alittlenutjob



Category: The Mindy Project
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-11 17:51:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlenutjob/pseuds/alittlenutjob
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a series of three connected stories. She gets caught, they get caught, he gets caught. I own nothing and write this with the greatest respect for the original creators.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. She

**Author's Note:**

> This is part one of a 3 part series of connected stories. I am a little hesitant to load this one until the rest are ready but we've got a hiatus to fill, so here you go. This one is General audiences, but be aware the next two will probably be Mature. As always reviews are appreciated.

"Take a picture, sweetheart, it will last longer," a brusque voice interrupted her line of thought.

"Excuse me?" Mindy felt a blush creeping and hoped that he wouldn't notice.

"I know I'm a pretty good looking guy, but I've got work to do."

"What on earth makes you think I was looking at you? For your information I was just staring off into space thinking and your weird body just got in the way." Deflection seemed like a good first move.

"My BODY? You were looking at my body? I guess that makes sense," Danny said, a cocky half smile plastered across his face.

So she might have been staring just a little. He was objectively attractive, but when you looked at any individual feature it was just a little imperfect. Like his lips that were just a little too full. And his eyelashes too long and dark. He was just interesting to look at. That's all.

"I wasn't looking at your body. I was looking at your tiny ears. You should probably grow your hair out."

"I thought you weren't looking at me."

She blushed darker, feeling a bit foolish, but not for looking, foolish for getting caught. "Why are you even talking to me? You have pointedly ignored me since I started working here. It's rude."

He at least had the decency to look a bit abashed himself. "I'm not going out of my way to ignore you. I'm just busy is all."

"No, you're rude."

"Hey, I'm a partner here. Maybe you oughta... "

"Leave her alone, Danny. She's right anyway, you have been ignoring her," Jeremy interrupted as he strolled into the lounge fresh from an unplanned C-section but still looking impeccably put together and cool.

"Thank you, Jeremy. Thank you for defending my honor." She lit up with a genuine smile.

"I'm not ignoring her." Danny replied with an irritated look. "Just because I don't turn on the charm and try to get her out of her clothes every time you two think no one's watching..."

"How dare you?" her cheeks reddening with anger as much as embarrassment now.

"What? I'm not blind. Dr Schulman isn't either. You two should be more discreet." Danny pointed back and forth between the two other doctors.

"Danny, we're all adults here. If Mindy and I enjoy spending a little private time together I think we can all be mature enough to pretend it's not happening."

"Okay, that's enough," Danny waved at Jeremy to stop.

"That's enough from both of you. Stop talking about me like I'm not here. My personal life isn't up for discussion and you're both being gross." She crossed her arms angrily.

"Your personal life isn't up for discussion?" Danny's tone incredulous. "Every single day you come in and tell the entire office inappropriate stories from the night before."

"So you haven't been ignoring me." A little frown formed between her eyebrows.

"I just said that. I'm not ignoring you. But I guess I'll start now since whatever is happening with the two of you..."

"Which is nothing," Jeremy interjected.

"Screw you, Jeremy." She started packing her bag to go. "You know what? I have a C-section scheduled shortly so I'm just gonna go work out in the meantime."

"You work out?"

"That's very rude, Danny," she gasped.

"I've seen you eat jellybeans with a spoon."

"He's right, Mindy. You have a cupboard in your apartment dedicated to sour straws and Nutella. Which you eat together," Jeremy chimed in.

"Jeremy!"

"You dip them in the Nutella. It's disturbing. And a little erotic."

"JEREMY!"

"Sorry."

"Well. I have had just about enough of being told how crappy and IGNORABLE I am, so I'll catch you on the flippyflip." She scooped up her bag and disappeared through the lounge door.

"She'll get over it," Jeremy said as he stretched out on the lounge sofa. "Believe me, we do this all the time and she's back for more by the next day."

"You criticise her eating habits all the time? That's not cool, man"

"No, we just bicker. It's basically foreplay."

"Enough of that." He paused and a thoughtful look crossed his face. "Why don't you date her for real?"

"I don't want a girlfriend, Danny. She's cute, she's fun, and we're having a good time. Just leave it."

"It doesn't sound like she's having a good time, Reed."

"Well, if you want a girlfriend be my guest. Plenty more fish, as they say."

Danny looked at the door. "Damnit."  
\--

 

He didn't say anything as he caught up with her in front of the elevator. They stood there in silence for a moment before she turned and quietly headed for the stairwell, popping through the door so quickly he almost didn't catch her this time.

"How are you here right now? Can't a girl just feel sorry for herself in peace?" She said in a wavering voice.

"I'm sorry."

She looked a little surprised. "Sorry for what?"

"I'm sorry I have been ignoring you. I just, I don't think we have much in common and I find it easier to just focus on my work."

"Well, you don't know me well enough to know if we have anything in common. You haven't even tried to get to know me."

"I'm sorry for that too then. And I'm sorry for the thing about the jellybeans. And Reed piling on. That was pretty shitty. I'd have thought he'd jump in to 'defend your honor' again."

"Yeah, that's what I thought too." The first tear spilled down her cheek and she looked down.

"Why are you dating that jerk, anyway?"

"We're not dating, as he has just made so abundantly clear."

"Well, he's an ass for talking about you like that. Don't waste tears on him."

"Why do you even care? You've said more words to me today than you've said literally the whole time I've worked at the practice."

"I said I'm sorry!"

"And I thank you for that beautiful apology," she said sarcastically. "Just go. Let me cry in a stairwell on my own please."

"No, enough of the pity party. Come back to the lounge. I'll buy you a snack, and keep my opinion to myself. We'll ignore Reed. See how he likes it."

She chuckled and wiped her eyes. "Why are you suddenly being so nice to me?"

"Hey, I'm a nice guy. And I'm a partner and I should have tried harder to get to know you before today. I'm sorry if you thought I was ignoring you. I don't think anyone could ignore you for long."

She smiled. "And I'm sorry I was staring at you earlier. That was rude."

"I knew it! You were staring."

"Maybe just a little. But don't read anything into it."

"I won't."

"You do have really small ears though."

"Hey! Do you want me to buy you a snack or not?"

"Do you think there are Twizzlers?"

"I think there might be Twizzlers."

"Let's go."


	2. They

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the second in series of three connected stories. Established DannyxMindy.  
> I own nothing and write this with the greatest respect for the original creators.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is MATURE ONLY, possibly Explicit. I literally have no idea where to draw that distinction. You were warned.

“Hey Betsy, if you want to leave a little early, go ahead. It's Friday. Gotta get down on Friday.” Mindy leaned against the reception desk and peered down at Betsy.

“I love that song!”

“Of course you do.”

“Can I really leave early?”

“Sure, I don't have any more appointments and I think Dr Castellano is just doing some paperwork.”

“Thanks Dr Lahiri. If I get home before my roommate I can sleep on the bed tonight.”

“You only have one bed?”

“Yeah, but there is a chair I can sleep in if I get in last.”

“Jesus, Betsy. Well, go claim the bed, I guess.”

“I'll see you Monday, Dr Lahiri. Thanks again!”  
\--

 

“Danny, we've got to talk about how much we pay Betsy. She sleeps in a chair.”

“What?” Danny looked up from his paperwork with a quizzical expression.

“I mean she shares an apartment with someone else and they only have one bed.”

“Jesus.”

“That's what I said.”

“Well where is she now?”

“I just sent her home.”

“Jeremy?”

“Is on call.”

“Peter?”

"Has a date.”

“Tamra?”

“Actually she left at the same time as Morgan. I think we should keep an eye on that.”

“No. Let's leave that alone.”

“Why? Have you heard something?”

“No, I just think that everyone should have a right to privacy.”

“Danny, good gossip is too enticing.”

“Hey, we're keeping some secrets from them, how about we let them keep theirs.”

“I guess.”

“So, are we the only two left in the office?”

“Yep.”

“Oh. So...do you have any work you need to get done.”

“No. I don't have any work.”

“Well I do.”

“Are you sure there isn't something you'd like to do more?” Her hand fluttered up and plucked the pendant of her necklace from between her breasts and as she moved it back and forth the chain slid through the link with a silky little sound.

“Is that what this is?”

“I don't know what you mean.”

“I am not doing this in my office.”

“Doing what, Danny?”

“You. This is a place of business and we're partners in the practice.”

She unhooked her earrings and slipped some bracelets off and dropped them on the corner of his desk.

“We're not doing this here.” He sounded just a little less sure this time though.

She unclasped her necklace and dropped it with the other jewelry. “Oh? Your office too tidy for a mess like me?”

“You're not a mess.” His voice was a bit strained so he tried clearing his throat. “But you've got to stop this.”

“Maybe.” She turned and as she walked out his door she grabbed the hem of her sweater and pulled it over her head.

He heard the soft thud of her belt hitting the ground and then the sound of her office door opening. He looked down at his pile of charts and sighed. “Oh boy.”

He should have been prepared for the scene as he followed the trail of discarded clothing, but he wasn't. By the time he stepped through her doorway she was down to just lingerie and high heels, sitting on her desk playing with her phone. It was the glasses. Something about the glasses made his stomach clench and his blood pound.

“Mindy, you're killing me here. I'm trying to be professional, but I can't when you look like that.”

She raised her eyebrows and put down her phone. “Well, well, well Dr Castellano. You're very forward.”

“I am not forward and we are not doing this. I'm not Jeremy.”

“Excuse me?”

“You heard me. I know what you two used to get up to in this office.”

“I cannot believe you brought up Jeremy while I am trying to seduce you.”

“And I can't believe you used to date him.”

“We didn't date, we just hooked up.”

“That is not making me feel better.”

“If you're so concerned about not repeating my past with Jeremy then you need to stop coming over to my apartment. And the bathroom in the coffee shop across the street. And maybe don't get into any cabs.”

“Too far! Are you trying to piss me off?”

“Maybe.”

“Well knock it off.” He stalked back out of her office and she hopped off her desk to follow him back out into the reception area.

“Get back here. I might have provoked you a little because you're a lot more fun when you're riled up, but bringing up Jeremy was a low blow.

“Please stop saying Jeremy.”

“Um, number one I will say what I want, and number two you have got to get less insecure about that.” She looked at him closely. “That stuff really bothers you, doesn't it?”

“Yeah, it does. I don't know why it doesn't bother you. He was not nice to you and I don't want that compared with this.”

“Because unlike you I can separate the past from the present. Jeremy and I had a physical connection, but that was over a long, long time ago and now we're friends. Jeremy is a nice guy as long as you're not sleeping with him. Which I'm not. I'm sleeping with you.”

“Sleeping with me. Right.” He could feel his face getting hot and knew he needed to walk away before this became a real fight with real consequences. He bolted for the bathroom, but wasn't quite quick enough because she slipped through the door just before it shut.

“Damnit, Mindy! I need a minute alone before I say something I can't take back.” He exhaled angrily. “And when did you get so fast?”

“I have a great personal trainer,” she said with a saucy smile and a gesture down towards her barely covered body.

“Not fair.”

“I don't play fair.”

He reached past her, but as he pulled it, the door handle came off in his hand. “Shit. I thought maintenance fixed that.”

Her eyes widened and her nose flared as he could see panic begin to creep across her face. “Oh God, Danny. What do we do?”

“Don't worry about it, just call downstairs and ask security to come up.”

“Danny, I don't have my phone. If you'll remember I was playing with it before you came through to ravish me on my own desk.”

“That's not what happened, and I don't have my phone either.”

“Oh my GOD. I'm stuck in this disgusting bathroom and I'm completely naked. Why is my life Hell?”

“Calm down. We'll figure a way out. And you're not completely naked.”

“I'm a cliché, Danny. I try just once to do a sexy surprise and it ends with us trapped in a bathroom.” She was starting to shake visibly now, her eyes big and breath unsteady.

“Hey, hey, hey.” He slipped his arms around her and held her tight. “We'll be fine.”

She buried her face in his neck and inhaled deeply. He smelled like soap and deodorant and that summery scent that was unique to him, like sunshine on skin and hard earned sweat. She relaxed a little in his arms, as she always did, now that she thought about it. She felt so much stronger in his arms.

All his anger from before blew away like a lifting fog. With her trembling in his arms, he couldn't think of anything except how much he wanted to make her feel safe and wanted. She'd been failed by too many men before. That's what made him so angry, not anything she had done. He kissed the top of her head lightly, breathing in vanilla and a hint of cloves. She smelled like home.

She pressed her lips to his neck and he closed his eyes. “Min,” he said hoarsely.

Her lips parted and he could feel the edge of her teeth scraping along his skin and the flick of her hot tongue as she began to unbutton his shirt. His composure dissolved and he ran his hands down her back and cupped her ass, pulling her closer. She gasped as he pressed himself against her, surprised and pleased at his response. “How are you this hard, this fast?” she breathed into his ear.

“I've been in agony since you walked in my office. Why do you think I wouldn't let you seduce me there? Do you think I could survive my workday ever again if I had the picture of you like this there on my desk? It takes all my control just to deal with you when you're fully dressed.” His voice was gravelly and his eyes black with desire.

She ran her palm along the length of his straining fly and an involuntary moan escaped him. She didn't have this venue in mind when she sent everyone home, but right in the heat of the moment she couldn't imagine it any differently. She unbuckled his belt and had his jeans unbuttoned and unzipped in a matter of seconds. Pushing him gently back to the wall, she purred into his ear and slipped her hand into his boxers drawing him out. “Well you don't even have to get undressed for what I want to do to you.”

She moved so fast and his heart was pounding so loudly in his ears he was completely caught off guard when she took him in her mouth. “Jesus Christ, Mindy,” he hissed through clenched teeth as his control began to unravel.

She pulled away and looked up, “Blasphemy, Danny? Really?”

He couldn't even breathe when he looked down at her, she was so beautiful, so powerful in this moment. Her eyes twinkled mischievously and she leaned forward to resume, but didn't break eye contact as he slid past her lips. The same hot tongue that had so expertly stolen his breath away when she kissed his neck now ran the length of him and the sensation was too much. A strangled noise rose from his chest and he wove his hands into her hair, fingertips brushing her ears. It was like walking a tightrope, but he leaned his head against the wall as she took complete control of him, her hands and mouth finding a rhythm he responded to quickly, pulling back whenever she could feel him grow too close. He was panting and gasping as she finally gave him release, washing across her tongue and pulsating against her lips. “Fuck, Min. Jesus.”

“Is that any better?” she smiled up at him and he reached for her, pulling her up so he could look directly into her eyes.

“How do you do that? You were trembling in my arms one moment and all I wanted to do was make everything right for you. Then you took your power back and took me over too. How do you do it?”

“I'm always powerful,” she said with a smile.

He crushed his lips against hers. His mind was on fire with the memory of her eyes fluttering shut as he'd touched her the very first time, of the soft satisfied sighs she'd made, and he was overwhelmed by the desire to hear them again, right now. He leaned down and placed his lips to her throat, her skin burning and sweet beneath his tongue. He ran his hands down her body, brushing the sides of her breasts, caressing the smooth swell of her hips and finally moving around to cup her gently. 

She let out a little surprised sound, which only fuelled his need to show her how much he wanted her. “Let me take care of you,” he growled into her neck, his voice so low that she could feel the plea vibrate through her own chest, stealing her breath. She just nodded her assent and she could feel him smile against her skin. His lips followed the trail his hands had blazed before. First to her breasts, where he nipped and sucked and traced with his tongue, listening closely for her responses, replaying the greatest hits while she writhed under his touch. Then to her sweet and enticing belly that he knew she was self conscious about, but drove him wild. 

Finally he hooked his fingers around the waistband of her panties and slid them down slowly, both of their hearts racing. He was fully kneeling at her feet, a supplicant at the altar. He grasped her hips, pulling her hard to his mouth. She felt a jolt of electricity as his tongue touched her and he began the slow ritual that would bring her the release she'd been waiting for. His movements were deliberate and so careful. She'd never known a man to be so careful with her. It made her impatient, but at the same time the anticipation and agonizingly slow build paid off as her whole body exploded with pleasure so intense he had to hold her up as her knees went weak and her heart skipped a beat.

They were both quiet for a minute, the room echoing with their heavy breathing. “Fuck,” she swore softly. “Remind me to start fights with you more often.”

“That wasn't about the fight. That was about you and me. I don't care what happened with the guys you were seeing before me. But I want you to know that this is not like before. We're not just 'sleeping together' or hooking up. I want to be with you just as much right this second as I did before we did that.”

“You're right. I shouldn't have said that. You are so careful with me. Sometimes it just scares me little.”

“Well talk to me about it. I'm here.”

“Okay.”

Suddenly the quiet of the room was disturbed by a rattle at the doorknob. “Quick!” Danny hissed. “Get into the stall, I'll talk us out of this.”

Doris' head popped around the door. “This again? Don't you doctors have any better place to hook up than this weird bathroom?”

“I'm not here to hook up, Doris, I just got locked in. Thanks for breaking me out,” Danny said smoothly as Mindy crouched silently in the stall hoping Doris would buy it and get out.

“Oh, so those are YOUR panties?” Doris pointed at the pale blue pile of silk on the ground next to him.

“Uhhh...”

“I can see Dr Lahiri's feet under the stall door.”

“Shit. Please don't say anything, Doris.”

“I've walked in on weirder. I won't say anything. But you guys have got to get this handle fixed.”

“Thanks Doris,” Mindy squeaked from safe inside her stall.

“No problem Dr Lahiri. I'll just leave and come back in 20 minutes and I hope you two will be gone by then?”

“We'll be gone,” Danny said with a sigh of relief.

“A good Catholic boy like you should know better.”

“Sorry, Doris. Thanks again, we'll see you tomorrow.” As Doris walked back out to reception Danny called out to Mindy, “The coast is clear. I'll go grab your clothes.”

When he reached the door to Mindy's office he felt eyes on his back and turned around quickly, his ears reddening.

Doris was looking at him thoughtfully. “Make an honest woman of her, Daniel. Sooner rather than later,” she whispered.

“It's not like that,” he whispered back.

“Don't be stupid. You love her. Marry her. It's that simple.” She shook her head and walked out the front door.

Mindy peeked around the door frame, “Is she gone?”

“She's gone.”

“I heard you two whispering out here. Are you in trouble?”

“Yeah,” he said with a crooked grin. “I probably am.”


	3. He

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the final in series of three connected stories. Established DannyxMindy. I own nothing and write this with the greatest respect for the original creators.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Mature. You were warned.

“Say it again.”  
\--

They catch a frankly bizarre show off-off-off-Broadway, but stick it out until the very end because the show is irrelevant when your whole body is buzzing at the touch of the soft hand in yours, and your breath catches at the way she leans back when she's concentrating intensely, which seems counter-intuitive, but so perfectly her.

In the warm rain they miss cab after cab and laugh themselves sick because there's no room for exasperation when you're basking in the heat he radiates that is more than just physical, and all of your self-consciousness and doubts shatter with just one look from him so intense it feels like your veins course with fire and ice at the same time.

They eat in a diner; crappy coffee and inexplicably greasy toast. A jangling jukebox fills the steamy, too warm room with Motown hits you haven't heard in years and this feels like the single most perfect moment you could imagine.

Until she puts ketchup on her toast and for no reason you can fathom you want to present her with a bouquet of ketchup packets every day for the rest of your life.

Until he drops a couple of twenties on an $11 check and hustles you out the door and back into the rain, but not before you catch a glimpse of the waitress's face, lit up with surprise, and it reminds you of all the times he's kind for the sake of kindness and how he's especially generous with you.

They stay at her place, which she knows he finds too cluttery and girly, but feels a lot like their place when he rolls up his sleeves and washes the wine glasses, and scoops you up tipsy off the sofa to carry you to bed.

In the darkened bedroom he can still smell her on his skin as he waits for sleep that so clearly isn't coming. Instead he holds her close and says a silent prayer that he might have a chance to keep her, to prove to her that they are real, to find out together what a lifetime really means. Her even breaths and soft skin soothe all those years of fear and mistrust that held him prisoner for so long and he says it so quietly it's less than a whisper, just his breath passing his tongue and teeth. Words he hadn't been able to say when she was hot under his hands and watching him with bright eyes and curled lips.

“Say it again,” she says, and he knows he's been caught.

“What's that?” he tries for sleepy and confused but knows he just sounds like a fool.

“Dan.”

“I thought you were asleep.”

She wriggles in his arms, trying to turn to face him and he knows, he just knows, that if he has to look into her deep brown eyes he won't be able to say it again. Instead he lets her go so she can move more easily, and he retreats to his side of the bed.

“I was almost asleep,” she replies. “But I don't think I dreamt it. I think you said something, and I want to hear it again.”

“Min...” His mouth is so dry he can barely get it out.

“What else have you been saying to me in my sleep?”

“I don't say anything to you in your sleep.”

“I don't believe you.”

“I don't need you to believe me.”

“Well, I need to believe you. I know we haven't talked about this 'cause I've always jumped into relationships so fast that I strangled them before they even began, but I have tried so hard to go as slowly as you want to go. I need to know the truth, though. Am I waiting for something that isn't going to happen?”

“You think we're moving too slowly?”

“Danny, we've known each other for years. We've got all the advantages and disadvantages of a friendship before a relationship. I'm not new to you, and you're not new to me. But you're so careful. I feel like I'm waiting for you to tell me that you've changed your mind.”

“I haven't changed my mind.”

“Then why are you saying things to me when you think I won't hear?”

“I'm not. I just... Maybe I am being too careful with you.”

“Why? I'm a big girl, I can take it.”

“Maybe I can't.”

She reaches out to stroke his face. “Talk to me about it. I'm right here.”

“Mindy...do you know how many women I've said it to?”

“I don't.”

“One. One woman.”

“Danny, you're 40 years old! How could you have only said it to one woman? Please tell me it was Christina, because otherwise...”

“It was Christina. I said it on our second date.”

“Your second date?”

“I blurted it out during sex.”

“She slept with you on your second date?!”

“Yeah. And you're one to talk.”

“Hey! Focus. How did you know that fast?”

“I don't know that I did. She was incredible, so far out of my league and so beautiful. I know you only know her as she is now, but back then she was different. She laughed more. She was so spontaneous and full of life that it felt like a miracle that she wanted me. I was so in awe of her. And now that I think back maybe I just mistook feeling something new for feeling something real.”

“Okay,” she says quietly.

“Well, how did you know with Casey? How soon did you say it?”

“A couple of months, I guess. We'd already moved to Haiti.”

“And how did you know?”

“Um...I don't know. He said it first, and it seemed right to say it back. Or, at least, not wrong.”

“Okay.”

“I realize how that sounds, but at the time I guess I just felt so lucky to have someone who really cared for me. I didn't worry about the consequences.”

“And has that happened before? How many guys have you said it to?”

“A couple.” She bites her lip gently. “Maybe more than a couple.”

Flipping on his back he crosses his arms and stares at the ceiling. “So what's different about me? You haven't said it, either.”

“Danny.”

“I think it's a fair question.”

“You're right.”

They wait in the dark, each for the other to say something. She breaks the silence. “Everything.”

“What?”

“You asked what's different about you. Everything.”

“Is that good or bad?”

“Both.” She sighs and flips onto her back as well.

He unfolds his arms and takes her hand in his. They lay side by side, fingers entwined for a few moments before he speaks. “Me too.”

“You too, what?”

“Everything is different for me, too.”

“And is that good or bad?”

“Both.”

She lets go of his hand and scoots closer to curl against his side, sliding her arm across his stomach, finally resting her fingers lightly on his chest. He wraps one arm around her and turns toward her, burying his face in her hair.

“Do you remember the night you lost that blue earring and I ended up crawling around on the bar floor to find it?”

“Yeah. We didn't find it and I cried and you smelled like a sticky beer mat. That couldn't have been the first time you wanted to...”

“It wasn't. Do you remember when you put Nutella on your shredded wheat and we got in that weird fight 'cause you spilled it on my newspaper?”

“I remember the Nutella fight. The next day you made 'Mindy's Nutella shelf' in your cabinet. That was the day?”

“No. Do you remember that thing in the bathroom at work?”

“Oh GOD, please don't tell me that's when...”

“It's not.”

“Danny. That was months ago...”

“No, Min. It was years ago.”

“What?”

“I don't even know when it happened. I had been lonely for such a long time, and then you appeared in my life, messing things up. Making things right. Suddenly I knew what I'd been waiting for. But you didn't need me. So I waited until you did. And now... I guess I've been waiting so long I don't know how to say it, but I keep trying to show you.” He lifts his head from her hair and reaches down to tilt her chin up so he can see her eyes.

Her lips are slightly parted and her eyes wide and unblinking. He draws her into a soft kiss and her eyes slide shut as she gives up other senses to concentrate on the touch of his lips. Pulling her tighter against him, his kisses grow more insistent, and she responds with those soft little sounds that undo him so completely.

He rolls her onto her back and pulls away from her to rest his weight on his forearms so he can look at her. She opens her eyes again and where he'd expected the unfocused look she got when she melts into his hands he sees instead that she is watching him intently.

She looks up into his eyes, shining in the soft light that filtered through her bedroom window, and she can feel tears pricking behind her own eyelids. “Show me.”

He lets out a breath so ragged it's almost a sob, and leans down to capture her lips with his. He kisses her like he's trying to pour everything he felt that night into the kiss. His hands are everywhere at once. His burning fingertips fly across her skin, leaving trails of his pain all over her.

As he aligns his body to hers he pauses to search her eyes for assent. She parts before him, not breaking eye contact for even a moment as he presses into her slowly and takes her face in his hands. They move together, but even as the heat builds between them, she can feel him holding something back. She turns her lips to his hand and mouths the words against his palm, over and over as she rides the waves of pleasure. As she cries out she feels him let go too and everything he'd been holding onto washes over them both; his desire, his fear, and above all the overwhelming joy he feels when he holds her.

She takes his face in her hands now and looks deep into his eyes. “I love you too, Dan.”

As she kisses him softly the fear in his eyes dissipates, to be replaced by awe and gratitude. “Mindy, I love you so much.”

“Just keep showing me,” she says with a gentle smile as they disentangle their limbs and settle naturally into a spooning position.

“I will.” He pulls the sheets up over them and curls back around her, burying his face in her hair again. “I'm so sorry it took me so long.”

“I'm not.”

“Why not?”

“'Cause you were worth waiting for.”

She can feel him smile, his lips right in that hollow behind her jaw, his breath tickling her ear. As the drifts to sleep she can hear him clearly this time. “I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you,” he murmurs into her ear. “I love you. I love you.” It sounds just like a prayer. “I love you.”


End file.
